Tempations and Bad Relations
by dragonlady98
Summary: Meara and her annoying cousin have been pulled into her favorite book. They will have to try to find a way out of the book before they end up killing each other. the rating is because of language and im paranoid.
1. entering Middle-earth

**I only own my OCs. I dont own The Hobbit. J. R. R. Tolkien is the owner, I just use his story and characters to provide entertainment for my readers.**

**Please review at your whim. **

_anything in elvish will be in italics_

Tempations and Bad Relations

Prolog:

"Keep reading. Come closer, closer" The book seemed to whisper as they leaned closer to the object clutched tightly in their hands.

Then suddenly they were falling through the pages and into the book. When they finaly touched the ground the two teenagers, a girl and a boy,

looked around but not before noticing that their clothes had been changed.

Chapter 1

Entering Middle-Earth

(Meara's Pov)

I saw that my cousin who had pre-falling-into-my-favorite-book been wearing baggy jeans, a state fair t-shirt and a cowboy hat was now dressed in sturdy brown pants with a red tunic

partly covered by a jacket and cloak that was the same dark brown as the pants. After the intial shock I noticed that he also had weapons on his person. I could see several throwing

knives sticking out from his belt and an ornately carved crossbow on his back.

" Wow Cj. I never thought I would see you dress like that!" I said to my slightly older but shorter cousin.

He had changed when we fell into the book, not just his clothes but his physical appearance as well. His hair hung down to his shoulders, his shoulders had gotten broader, and he had

the slightest beginnings of facial hair on his face. He also appeared to have shrunk from 5'2" to 4'9". He was now shorter then some of the saplings around us. These saplings were

about 5 feet tall give or take a couple centimetres. It was just then that I realised that I was taller then tree, because I towered over Cj more then I normally did.

So I had grown from 5'4" to 5'8". I also noticed that I was wearing clothes similar to Clayton's (that is Cj's first name. He hates being called that.)

I was now dressed in a royal blue tunic covered by an armored vest and long light brown leather coat (sort of like a trench coat) and then over that was a dark blue cloak.

I also now had on tight fitting pants and leather boots that went up to midcafe with iron caps on the toes.

I had a sheathed fixed blade knife sticking from my right boot, two swords that I knew were as deadly as they were beautiful on my hips, and a battle axe

straped to my back, along with a quiver full of arrows and an unstrung bow.

"Well bookworm where do u think we are?" My annoying cousin sneered at me.

"You moron, we fell into the book and are now in Middle Earth. I swear if you call me bookworm again I will happily break your tigger finger! Now shut up so I can figure out

where exactly in Middle-Earth we are."

I hate him, and I normally scared the crap out of him without weapons. It is true that while he is older I have always been faster, taller

and better then him when it came to dealing with pain weither the pain be physical or emotional. With that being the case normally he would have shut up but being as stupid as

he was he kept running his mouth.

"I dont think you could and I bet that you know less about your weapons then I know about mine."

Before I could prove him wrong an old man in a grey cloak, pointed grey hat and black boots appeared and said,

"Now , Now my dear you don't want to do that or he will make your journey to Erebor miserable."

It was a good thing for my cousin that Gandalf the Grey showed up when he did.

"Gandalf why are we here? _More specifically why is he here with me? He is useless except maybe as a meal for trolls or the Dragon" _

I spoke to Gandalf first in english for my first question, but to my surprise the rest came out in elvish. When Cj gasped I turned to find him staring at me for a couple of reasons;

1) I had some how set him on fire when I pointed at him.

2) I was speaking a language he had only heard in the Lord of the Rings movies.

3) A ring had magically appeared on the finger pointing at my him. Gandalf extinguished my cousin before turning to me

"So what else are you capable of Meara?"

I didnt know how he knew my name and I found myself speaking against my will. Damn wizards and some of their spells!

"I can wield almost any weapon handed to me with ease,I can ride for hours on end, I can control fire, I'm light on my feet, I can speak in elvish,

I know the majority of what will happen on this quest."

I hated being forced to speak by magic, I hadn't known that I was able to do some of those things. But it gave me an idea.

"_Mithrader use that spell on Cj so we know if he will be a help or a hinderence to me and the company of Thorin Oakenshield" _

(Cj's Pov)

'Thats it! Thats the last straw! First my cousin threatens to break my finger. Then some old man comes along and stops her from hurting me.

After that she starts speaking in a weird language that sounds beautiful and flows through the air like a river over ricks. Next she "accidently" sets my pants on fire as some

fancy rings appears out of thin air. After that the weird old man seems to know my cousin's name without even asking. I have no FUCKING clue who this old gezzer is but

my cousin does!? I she called him Gandalf or some strange name like that. Finally when asked her what all she was capable of doing it looked like the words were torn from her.

She looked every surprised at some of the things she said

"Who are you old man" I said trying to get his attention

(Gandalf's Pov)

As I turned towards the boy I couldnt help but think that his cousin was right, he wouldnt be of much use. "Now I see why you were pulled into this world with Meara,

you need to be taught to be less arogant! But come what are YOU capable of Clayton Jorsen?"

"I can distract anything and anyone except Meara, and I can annoy everything in the world without even trying" the boy said

"I knew it! I knew it! He is useless except as a burden/distraction/nusenince/or as a snack for the creatures of the wild."

Meara said to me switching between the common tongue and elvish. I would have to teach her how to control those abilites of hers.

But she was right of course the boy would be of very little use. However the boy said he could distract everything with the exception being his cousin

"Come now that I know your uses lets go up to Bag End to visit Bilbo. Tell no one that you are not of this world. And Meara I will have to teach you how to control your abilities.

Also know that there is someone waiting for you, Meara, at Biblo's please try not to hurt them."

End of chapter 1


	2. Meeting some of the Company

-I only own my OCs. I dont own The Hobbit. J. R. R. Tolkien is the owner, I just use his story and characters to provide entertainment for my readers. Please review at your whim. I have not had any one proof read this so all mistakes are my own and feel free to point them out to me. Also remember that Meara has no control over her elivsh-

_anything in elvish will be in italics_

**anything in Dwarvish will in bold**

Temptations and Bad Relations

Chapter 2

Meeting the some of the Company

(Meara's Pov)

As we traveled through the Shire, I allowed my mind to wander over both my knowledge of Middle-Earth or Arda as it was know by the elves and everything Gandalf had said.

I knew that having Gandalf find us was better then not being found at all. There are many a dangerous creature in Arda that would harm those who don't know how to defend

themselves or are too arrogant and think they don't need to be on guard, orcs and wargs were close to the top of the list of those creatures. With the creature at the every top of the list being Smuag the overgrown fire-breathing lizard that stole the kingdom of Erebor from the dwarves who lived there.

_"Gandalf I noticed you never answered my question about why my cousin and I were brought to Middle-Earth." _

Gandalf sighed and muttered words into his beard that I didn't understand before answering me,

"My dear girl I will answer your questions when I'm ready to and not a second before!"

"Alrighty then u stubborn old wizard at lest answer me this, Why have both Clayton and I changed in height? _Why have I grown several inches while has Cj shrunk?" _

"If you two had been born in Middle-Earth, your cousin would have been a dwarf and you would have been human. Now hurry up we are running late!"

_"Ah but Mithrader a wizard is never late nor are they early._ They arrive precisely when they mean to and never before or after."

(No one's Pov)

The conversation between the wizard and Meara went on like this until they came across several dwarves. The names of the said dwarves were, the brothers Ri ;Dori, Nori, Ori. Dori had both white hair and intrictly braided beard. Nori's hair made his head take on a starfish like look. Young Ori had a bowl cut and a very small beard.

The Ur cousins; Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Bifur had an orc axe stuck in his head from the battle of Azanulbizar and wild black hair with sliver in it. Bofur had a funny looking hat and braids tht stuck up beneath it. Bombur was a VERY large dwarf with ginger hair and a ginger beard.

Finally the brothers In; Oin and Gloin. Oin had grey hair and a grey beard that was braided in circles he also had an ear trumpet since he was quiet deaf the poor old dwarf. Gloin had bright red bushy hair with and equally impressive red beard.

They all eyed Meara in suspicion while almost excepting Cj. He would have been welcomed into their company with no troubles if he hadn't asked what they were saying after they started to speak to him in khazhadul ,the tongue of the dwarves. Meara knew that they were only trying to get answers out of her cousin,

answers to questions that they either didnt trust her to answer or questions that they were asking about her. For dwarves only speak that language around those who arent dwarves when they dont want outsiders to understand what they are saying or when they have important things to say or ask.

**"Well lads it looks like we are stuck with an idoit and a mystery lady. Why is that Gandalf always has strange compainions I wonder?" **Bofur said to the others. They continued speaking in khazhadul till they reached Bad End. After Gandalf knocked on the bright round green door with his wizards staff they heard some yelling about "I have too many dwarves and a human in my dinning room as it is. If this some lotheads idea of a joke, then all i can say is it is in very poor taste!" and with that the door opened like a pop gun and all the dwarfs fell into the house. The hobbit who had opened the door was none other then Bilbo Baggins himself. The only thing he said after the dwarves had fallen on top of each other to his welcome mat was, "Gandalf."

end of chapter 2


	3. Meeting the Rest of the Company

-I only own my OCs. I dont own The Hobbit. J. R. R. Tolkien is the owner and Peter Jackson made the movie, I just use his story and characters to provide entertainment for my readers.

Please review at your whim. I have not had any one proof read this so all mistakes are my own and feel free to point them out to me. Also remember that Meara has no control over her elivsh-

**anything Yelled will in bold**

Temptations and Bad Relations

Chapter 3

Meeting Biblo and the rest of the company

(Cj's Pov)

My only thought after having eight dwarfs with heavy armor and weapons fall on top of me was, 'Holy crap do these guys need to lose some weight!'

Once they had all gotten off of me, they introduced themselves to the funny little man who had opened the door saying "Oin, Gloin,Dori,Nori,Ori,Bifur,Bofur and Bombur, at your service"

Then they all looked at me expectingly. "They want you to introduce yourself to Bilbo." My cousin explained to me whispering in my ear. Holy crap i hadn't heard her come up behind me.

"Fine i will introduce us to our host and just go along with whatever i tell them or how about you just leave the talking to me." saying quietly to me before raising her voice so that even people down the hall would be able to hear her. "Im Meara and this is my cousin Cj." at this statement the dwarves started to question her about how the two of us were related, since she appeared human and I a dwarf. I don't know how she did it but she fended off their questions even better then the wizard could have (in my mind.) All she really did was tell one of her half-truths. "My Great-Uncle is His Grandfather. His Gandfather married a dwarrowdam. Cj never really listened to Auntie's stories or when she tried to teach him. So since all of her children and grandchildren were that way she asked me if I wanted to know what she had to teach me." That stopped their questions about several things thankfully, like why I couldn't speak their language/sign-language or didn't have any braids or stuff like that in my hair. It also statisfied their questions about how she knew more about dwarven culture then I did.

Oh crap I hope I didn't just see who I thought I saw. If I did then I understand why the old man told Meara not to hurt the person that was waiting for us here.

(Meara's Pov)

Gandalf brought Cj and myself over to some dwarves that had been listening to the story but hadn't met us yet.  
"Meara I would like you to meet some more of the company. This is Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili."  
"Im pleased to meet you and im sure Cj is too." I elbowed my cousin in the gut hard "oof. yes very pleased." Cj said rubbing his now bruised ribs.  
"Must you always hurt me?" He asked me "I wouldn't hurt you if you hadn't helped the ass. Also it wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't so weak."

"If he is weak then what am I Meara? Am I the ass your referring to?"

I turned to see Thomas. The boy who had ripped out my heart. That ass had put me through so much emotional pain that I hadn't laughed in 3 years. 'I WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE! I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

(No One's POV)

A Frightening scene was unfolding before the eyes of all present. The fire from the fireplace, the stove, and the candles left their respective places and began to swirl around the girl. Her hair stood out from her head and the fire seemed to have no affect on her where it danced through her hair and wrapped around her arms. She was beautiful and terrible. The Man before her cowered and said, "Meara don't kill me! I will do anything! If I had known the pain I had caused you..."  
**"Pain?! You don't EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD! SAME GOES FOR HATRED, SUFFERING, BETRAYAL, OR A BUNCH OF OTHER WORDS BESIDE!  
You left me broken. I still am BUT you never hurt me again! Especially not in this world!"**

She rounded on the wizard next and to everyone's suprize she appeared to calm down but the fire still swirled around her. "Why him?" she asked softly, then she collapsed and as she hit the ground the fire seemed to shrink and cover her like a blanket. But everytime someone got within five feet of her it lashed out like a whip.

Everyone gathered in the dinning hall and turned expectantly towards the wizard, the human boy, and the young dwarf that had accompanied the unconscious young lady.  
"You two have some explaining to do.", said Balin. Turning towards Thomas, " and what did she mean you'll never hurt me again! Especially not in this world!"

"There is no need for them to explain Balin son of Fundin, that would be and is my responsibility" Meara had come to and the fire went back to where it belonged.  
"Bilbo will you please take that ass and my cousin out of the room while I continue to calm down? I can't risk blowing up again since I can't control and don't understand what happened with the fire."

"You don't have explain anything lass." Bombur told the young girl "I can tell that young human hurt you"

"I do have to explain but thank you Bombur. Now Balin what is it that you would like me to explain? I know both of you must have some questions Fili and Kili. And Dwalin I swear if you make any insinuations about me not being able to surive in the wild when Thorin Oakenshield ,may his beard grow ever longer, gets here I will prove my skills in combat in a duel against you and for the fun of it I might have a shoot off against Kili with my bow. As for your questions I would like you to tell them to either Ori for non personal questions or Balin for the questions that will be personal, as I know that they both carry paper, quill, and ink with where ever they go. I will answer all these questions along with any questions that Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror might have after he arrives and you all have eaten. As for myself I shall not eat. Also Balin?"  
"Yes lass"  
"After Thorin gets here could I look at the spare contract?"  
"Sure thing if Thorin okays it."

"She is almost as long winded as Thorin himself." Fili and Kili whispered to each other.

"Any comments can also be told to either Balin or Ori. In the mean time Im going to go see if I can cook something good for you all to eat before Thorin gets here. Bombur I know that you are a wonderful cook, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure I will have them write down my questions and be right there lass."

(Meara's pov)

I started by hiding Bilbo's blue cheese and most of the vegetables before doing anything else. By the time Bombur came into the kitchen I already had about 45 fish done cooking and all the potatoes were boiled so I had just left them in the oven for a bit longer on low temp to keep them warm. All Bombur had to do really was wash a couple dishes and wait for the bread to finsh. So he made some other goodies to eat besides what I had all ready made and was currently making. By the time Thorin knocked on the door, when the door was opened he was looking back at the three males on the doorstep. The table was overflowing with food. 75 fish, boiled and mashed poptatoes, chips (for Ori), bread, beer, and the few things that Bombur had made. After they all were done eating except the ass and Cj who had yet to be get food, Balin and Ori gave me the questions everyone wanted answers since now Thorin had been told everything that had happened his questions had been added to the lists.

**~Please review~**


	4. Questions and Answers

**i own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the charactersPlease review at your whim. I have not had any one proof read this so all mistakes are my own and feel free to point them out to me. ****Thanks to newtb00 for fallowing and reviewing**

**.****anything in Dwarvish will in bold  
**The questions from and answers to the personal list that Ori wrote down will be underlined  
_The questions from and answers to the non personal list that Balin wrote down will be in italics_

(Meara's POV)

While on the way to Erebor (if Thorin allows me to go on the adventure with his company) I will have to teach the dwarves the difference between personal and non personal questions. The list of personal questions are;

1) How do you know those two young men? -Oin  
2) Other then the fire why are those lads so frightened of you -Dwalin  
3) How old are you? -Kili  
4) Where are you from? -Kili  
5) How did you know I was going to say that to Thorin? -Dwalin  
6) Why are you so cold towards your cousin? -Bifur  
7) How did you know that Kili is the best bowman in my company? -Thorn O.  
8) How is it that you know who always carries quill and ink with them everywhere? -Thorin O., Dori, Bofur, Balin  
9) How do you seem to know who everyone is and what their personalities are? -Nori  
10) Where did you learn to cook so well? -Bombur  
11) Do you have loved ones who would be worried about you in that other world? -Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bofur, Balin

The questions from the non personal list are;

_1) Why did you say that the young man you were yelling at was never going to hurt you again and especially not in this world? -Fili  
2) What other world is there? -Fili  
3) How did you gather the fire around you? -Ori  
4) Why do you think you can beat Dwalin in a sparing match? -Gloin  
5) How do you know so much about us? -Thorin O.  
6) Why do you want to see the spare contract? Are you willing to go on a dangerous quest? -Thorin O., Balin, Dwalin_

"Fili and Kili first of all I am even more long winded then your uncle, and yes I did hear you two whispering behind my back. Second which list do you guys want answers to first?"

"Answer the non personal first that way we might understand better about what you yelled at those boys who are sitting on the doorstep shaking with terror." Thorin said

"I will answer the questions in the order they were asked. To answer both your questions on this list Fili _That human asshole on the doorstep is my ex and just a little while before my cousin and I came to this world, Thomas took what was left of my emotions and heart and crushed them. I had thought that he was my One but I now I know better. The world we (butthead, Cj, and myself) come from is called earth. Ori I have no idea how that happened. Gloin I have no reason to think I can beat Dwalin since he is more experienced, (No Dwalin I am not calling you old.) and stronger, But I have a felling that it is something that I will need to do to be deamed worthy of this company I will try my hardest. I want to see the spare contract because I would be honored if you would allow me to join your company Thorin Oakenshield for I am honorable, loyal to the death if need be, and am more then willing!_ Also your first question should have been on the personal list Fili, and I believe that I have also answered your first question on the personal list Ori."

"You say that in your world many people know of my quest to reclaim Erebor from the Dragon? Then why do they not come and help?" asked Thorin

"Yes many millions of people know your quest. They don't offer their aid because they are not able to journey to Arda. They only way my cousin, I and Thomas the asshole were able to get here was through some strange magic the wizard will hopefully be able to reverse after the quest has finished, though I hope he finds a way to spend the boys back to earth before then! Now do you want me to answer the other list?"

"YES!" all the dwarves shouted

"Alrighty then. Among my mother's family I am known as the dragon lady, (no it is no because of the fire since I cant control fire in my world), due to reasons you will discover through out the long road to the lonely Mt. I am only 15 but in my world that's the age you Kili would be aswell since he is 77. My cousin and ex are both 16 and would be about 79 here, so only a few years younger then you Fili. Kili I'm from a place in my world where there is winter for about 9 to 10 months each year. Dwalin lets just say that it was rather predicable. Bifur I know that since you are so close to your kin that it is hard for both you and the rest of the company to understand. But im cold towards him because he has betrayed me to that ass he is cowering with and if he ever does it again...lets just say that we have never seen eye to eye." I say scowling before forcing my face to look impassive

"First of all not many dwarves use a bow since it is viewed a every elvish weapon, second It was easy to see that the bow had the same crest on it as the one on Kili's braces. Scholors usually do and since I know that both Balin and Ori are Scholors it would make prefect sense. That is for me to know and you never to find out but here is what I know of you Nori son of Zhori, Most dwarves say son of and then their father's name, but you along with your brothers use your mothers name for reasons that I wont tell to those you do not already know. You are a skilled pickpocket and thief and though you usually let Dori look after Ori you often look out for your youngest brother as well, you are sly ,light fingered and cunning, though you are loyal to your kith, kin and king." Nori looked at me stunned. "Bombur to answer your question, I am self taught, just like I am self-raised, and I often look for new recipes to try. You would think so but no like I said I raised myself. Besides the few that once cared have long since passed away. There is no one in my world who care about and because of that I have nothing to lose that I will regret. In my world they say that an enemy with nothing to lose is the most dangerous of all, well that is what I have become in my world."

"Well lassie that sure explains a lot" Bofur said before coming up to me and patting my shoulder ," I had better bring some of this food out to those boys on the doorstep and tell our host that he is wanted inside." With that he headed towards the door

"Bofur wait up, I think I will go with you. I would like a word with those boys" said Gloin  
"As would I."  
"And me too."

Gloin got up and fallowed by Balin and Nori. As all four dwarves stepped out side one now calmer hobbit walked inside after Bofur and just before the door closed a couple of shrieks came from behind them.

***~Please Review~***


	5. thoughts

**~I own nothing except my own ,ideas, OC and possibly the reactions of the characters. Please review at your whim. I have not had any one proof read this so all mistakes are my own and feel free to point them out to me. Thanks to Angle-But-A-Demon, and jacisnaps for fallowing and reviewing and to blushingpixie you were the very first to fav and fallow this fic and for that you have my gratitude. But now I'm sorry that I haven't updated this sooner but here you go my readers. I am going to give you guys a little peek into what Bofur, Balin, Gloin, Nori are thinking after last chapter~**

(Bofur's thoughts)

When the I came to bring Bilbo back into his home, I knew why Balin had fallowed me and I can guess why Gloin did. But I can't figure out why Nori had. Oh well no one understood the theif anyway, the girl sure seemed to though. It is interesting how fire seems to be affected by her mood. Those young people sure do have lots of problems with each other. I am surprised that the 2 boys are still alive since they have managed to have angered and hurt that girl so badly.

(Balin's thoughts)

Those 2 are going to answer for putting that poor girl through all that. The one, what is his name...Clayton, is her kin! He should have protected he instead of helping that other boy hurt her. That other boy Thomas should have left her alone!

(Gloin's thoughts)

If I was that girl's father then those 2 would be history by now even if one is her cousin. What sort of Father would have done nothing after she was hurt that way? Did her Dad leave her, her mother and siblings?

(Nori's thoughts)

Maybe her cousin will tell me how she knows so much about me. Until now I thought NO ONE knew that much about me.

(Cj's pov)

When the dwarf in the weird hat told Bibli...Bimbo...Bumlo...What ever his name is to come inside me and Thomas started walking that way too. But stop when 3 dwarves,2 of which looked rather pissed off and the third looking more curious than angry, stepped out of the house.

"You two are going to explain what exactly you did to the poor girl to make her hate you both but burst into flames when she saw you" The one with the white hair and beard said and pointed at Thomas. At that we both gave a shriek or 2 due to the thought of her lighting us on fire. Unforunatly the door hadn't quiet closed all the way so I am sure that everyone inside heard.

**~sorry for such a short chp after such a long wait, I don't get every much time to write during the school year between studies, chores, etc.  
you probs hate exuses and I hate making them but I digress. until next time my readers. remember more reviews equal longer chapters and a happy author.~**


End file.
